Jane Hoop Elementary
Jane Hoop Elementary is Hexology of the series list for the first six novels country in America written by English-American author, Rita Christensen. The series makes of the different biggest adventures in this history focuses a fantasy world with boy wander, Danny Gorden, a boy who was born with superpowers and relationships. In the year of 1999, belong together with his teammates as his friends Alec Gutzwiller, Rebecca Henry, Cory Berning and Jaquille Short. Within kindness of his cousin Naudia Gorden, portrayed protects off with city's married characters Mayor James Watson and his wife, Miss. Bella Watson. Mayor is small and his wife Miss. Watson is tall. The year begins, Danny starts up against tricking form to his godmother, as a evil villain, Dr. Catwoman and the help of her friends Shego Dalma and Shadow the Monkeyman watches his back of evil. The Countries of the series is build in US and AUS. Within Christensen begins writing, she published her first novel ''The First'', which she begins writing in December 1989,3 and she released it on June 29, 1991.3 She continues to create more for the first four novels in the middle of the series. The finale novel, ''The Final Rush'' was released on June 25, 2005.3 As of June 2008, the were the list of six novels and made of 200 billion copies and all of the books were released in June of all-time.3 For the popular media, the first four novels were released on the live action motion pictures from Paramount Pictures starting with ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'', release on July 8, 2009. Plot Early Years The story begins with The First, Danny Gorden gives off his birthdate on November 17, 1993 at the Children's hospital with Rebecca Henry as her birth on November 21.3 Gorden and Henry's parents make their birth of two of the children, spying on two looking at each other after for months later, Alec Gutzwiller, Cory Berning and Jaquille Short were born before them in March and June.33 Alien Invaders heads a sneak on the Hospital kidanpping Rebecca in space. They provides to raise her evil when finding the direction that the baby were a human takes off the relationship. They caught on Rebecca taking her away in space. The flash of the light source bright on Danny, causes him to became a brave-born child, raises to have superpowers also works on Alec, Cory and Jaquille within their and Danny and Rebecca's parents disappeared taking them as their own family forever.3 Two years later, Naudia Gorden was born as the flash of light on her raises her to have superpowers as her family disappeared taking the other family.3 Meanwhile, the gang became young superheroes.3 The years is 15 years ago, a long adventure in the City of Cincinnati, Ohio. The series takes a long place in Cincinnati, Ohio. There are all of the six books in the series.3 ''The First'' In the first year, The First, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has became on of the young children, after, all 5 became born. In the beginning, Rebecca begins to be kidnapped, which she hasn't wanted to be living with the aliens as a family after 6 years in space.3 Meanwhile, Rebecca has starts heading back in earth, with helping Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia let on Rebecca starts letting her to be protect in prison. Dr. Catwoman talks to them that she was their godmother, but find it as an error, she is their villain. The book was released on June 1991, which was 18 chapters long and 195 pages long.3 ''Goldenman's Revenge'' In the second year, ''Goldenman's Revenge'', Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has return, as forming in a flashback of 1600 years, before they were born, Evan and Goldenman, were born. Evan and Goldenman both have a argument of them to start off having same strength, wanting to take over the Other Army, which both broke up a family.3 Meanwhile, both were killed themselves, as form transforms into Golden Trophy and Green Egg. They both became trapped after a long time ago, meanwhile, Catwoman find a Golden Trophy, hidden in a story, as she want to use it form of evil. Meanwhile, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca fight off with powerful, Goldenman, which find out, he is a godfather to someone. Danny want to believe they were evil with him, but he was his godfather. The book was released on June 1993, two years after the first book.3 It is 21 chapters long and 200 pages long.3 ''The Magic Ball'' In the third year, ''The Magic Ball'', Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has return, as forming a crash of God has created wanting to everyone to make their Wish. Meanwhile, it has crash into Morphin the Power, The Magic Ball. Dr. Catwoman was visit by her friend, Belle Lamar, forming helping her defend to kill Jane Hoop Elementary of her weapons. Meanwhile, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille, Rebecca and SWAT were sent searching of The Magic Ball in Morphin the Power, but were prank away by Dr. Catwoman, while she was using to destroy the Base. Meanwhile, She uses Magic to rule Cincinnati, Ohio once and For All, and to kill Jane Hoop Elementary. Later, The Gang must stop Catwoman and saving The Magic Ball and their Base, and the world. The book was released on June 1997,3 five years after the first book and seven years after the first book.3 It is 33 chapters long and 202 pages long, which is 8 years after the first book and 5 years after second book.3 ''Morphin the Power'' In the fourth year, ''Morphin the Power'', Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has return, as forming Evan was unleashed after 1600 years ago after his defeat by Goldenman, since he is also does his defeat. Dr. Catwoman, Shego Dalma, Shadow the Monkeyman starts help with Evan, as together, have became a "Villain Team", which forming to kill Jane Hoop Elementary and start to rule the world. Alice Kingston first appears on her birthday. Meanwhile, The Gang were taken off as Evan destroys the Base, causes this time, the gang has lose their powers, and their strength which the Clones were stronger. Meanwhile, they starts helping getting back Goldenman, as start heading to the lost island, Morphin the Power, first appears of Dacia, which warned them to go back, but, who heard of crash of Goldenman, came in the trophy, which Goldenman became a bad person, but a good person. Danny's brother, Robert Foster first appears as a new member of Jane Hoop Elementary. The book was released on June 2001,3 which is five years after the third book, and eight years after the second book and ten years after the first book. It is the second longest book, with 34 chapters and 212 pages long.3 It is 10 years after the first,3 7 years after the second and 5 years after the third.3 ''Turbo of Catland'' In the fifth year, ''Turbo of Catland'', Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has return, as forming starts taking their summer break of Catwoman, Danny and Rebecca begins their relationship dating, meanwhile, Catwoman find a Mystic Creature, Blaze from space of Mars, which Belle Lamar, starts kidnapping him. She starts to a help taken him to Dr. Catwoman, for a help of Magic Creature. Meanwhile, First appears of Catman and Catgirl, Catwoman's two families of her husband and daughter. Catgirl find her dream date, Danny Gorden, wanting him to marry her, which Danny would not. Catgirl gave him chance to marry her or letting her to kill his friends, Danny has agreed. Meanwhile, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille starts saving him, but Danny was too powerful, as he battles with his friends and later battles with Goldenman. Rebecca has ended their relationship after Danny being jealous to her. Meanwhile, Danny want to get married with Catgirl, as she provided travel with Catwoman to her home-planet of Catland, the lost island. Danny with a creature, Blaze were kidnapped, while Rebecca, Alec and Alice were on a rescue, Rebecca changes her feeling, they were kidnapped also. Cory, Jaquille, Naudia, Stephanie, Hunter and Robert starts on their adventure to rescue them. It is 37 pages long and 234 pages long.3 It was the fourth longest book in the series.3 It is 13 years after the first book,3 7 years after the second,3 9 years after the third,3 and 3 years after the fourth book.3 It was released on June 2003.3 ''The Final Rush'' In the final year, The Final Rush, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has return, as forming start a prepare to make a final forces in a battle against Catwoman, as forming celebrates a Dinner Party of "No Evil", which several of romances in this year, for the final words. Dr. Catwoman along with Shego Dalma, Shadow the Monkeyman, Catman, Catgirl and Belle Lamar makes their final escape by killing Jane Hoop Elementary once and for all. The final years features which forms of the characters getting killed in the book, Dr. Catwoman begins to transforms with her team as "Powerful Villains", at the climax of the book. Meanwhile, David form missing on his wife's death. Danny, Alec and Rebecca are the trio about to get killed by The Black Buzzer by Dr. Catwoman, which acts on danger, they leave Cincinnati, Ohio as give up their powers, would never come back as they headed to Morphin the Power, which Dacia protects her planet by a force field. When, Danny would not give up, he keeps on going. Danny, Alec and Rebecca has return back in Cincinnati, Ohio when starts killing Dr. Catwoman once and for all. Later, Danny has killed her, and saved the world and her friends. At the end, several characters were married after years after Catwoman's death. The book is 30 chapters long,3 with 200 pages long,3 the same length of the second book.3 It is 15 years after the first book,3 11 years after the second book,3 9 years after the third,3 5 years after the fourth book and 3 years after the fifth book.3 The final book was made over 15 years, released on June 2005.3 After Jane Hoop Elementary In 2005, Christensen starts to spent over fifteen years witting one of the six books through the series. Christensen says "written more books of Jane Hoop Elementary, is not my idea".3 Christensen announced she will not begin witting more books about them anymore. She doesn't allow not wanting for any fans to get angry and upset at her, because, she was retiring from creating more books.3 Christensen has written her three books that were unknown of the year; Jane Hoop Elementary in Alien's Return, Dr. Catwoman the Cat, and Rebecca Henry in Jane Hoop Elementary which all these were released in 2004,3 2006,3 and 2008.3 Christensen made a plan she will be making more spin-off books. As like, announced one of the book will be created itself as a film, not just a direct-to-video spin-off, a feature film spin-off.3 A spin-off she may titled Jane Hoop Elementary: Curse of Catwoman, She made up an idea and she may or may not create the spin-off until five years.3 On October 2008, she book was planned, she will be creating more spin-off for the series, her idea she begins in 2009,3 for a 2011 publish.3 She planed to start creating for a new spin-off 2011,3 to publish for June,3 and will be providing to create a spin-off for the film. Christensen signed up for a spin-off theatrical movie.3 List of series These are the list of all six of the novels in the novel franchise, production creating Christensen's books begins on December 1989:3 *''The First'' - 1991 3 *''Goldenman's Revenge'' - 1993 3 *''The Magic Ball'' - 1997[ 3] *''Morphin the Power'' - 2001 3 *''Turbo of Catland'' - 2003 3 *''The Final Rush'' - 20053 All of the 6 series were written books were published to the US which was preformed by Stephen Fry however Christensen would say he would be the reader.3 Unknown: *''Dr. Catwoman'' - 2007 *''The New Heroes'' - 2009 Theme During her series, the main idea is the "chosen one".3 Christensen decided that it was about her idea of the series.3 "Chosen One" is that a magical crystal stone, The First was hidden pick a born child, like Danny Gorden, Alec Gutzwiller, Cory Jaquille, Rebecca Henry, Jaquille Short and later Naudia Gorden, all six children were been the brave and "chosen ones".3 This series took a place in a "Fantasy World",3 a theme was also been made for "chosen one".3 Chosen One and "Fantasy World" are only two main themes in the series, Christensen decided, made her amazing she says "I am so popular author of the whole world".3 Popularity Christensen became the very "popular person" for her series, and after her school years, she is a very "popular girl of school", she fees her school.3 She sells $200 million copies of her books copies worldwide, made the second highest successful sell beaten by Harry Potter series.3 The movies based on these books that she plan Christensen states "totally my BFF Job,3 what a great idea",3 the movies are produced by Paramount Pictures.3 In The First, Christensen "so" made her copies for 10 million copies, made the record broken. In The Final Rush, she have made 11 million copies worldwide, made the second record broken.3 Publish history Within Christensen begins writing, she published her first novel The First, which she begins writing in December 1989,3 and she released it on June 29, 1991.3 She continues to create more for the second novel, Goldenman's Revenge, which she starts in 1992 and released on June 26, 1993,3 she kept continuing on the third, The Magic Ball, which she released by 1996 in June 28, 1997.3 Christensen's fourth novel, Morphin the Power, which she doesn't create of Naudia's appearance in the fourth, she released in June 30, 2001.3 Her fifth book, Turbo of Catland, was released in 2001 and published on June 28, 2003. The sixth and final novel, The Final Rush was released on June 25, 2005.3 As of June 2008, the were the list of six novels and made of 200 billion copies and all of the books were released in June of all-time.3 Christensen felt like creating new books, she stated "I'm so tired of Jane Hoop Elementary books", so "no new books".3 For the meantime, Christensen planed on October 2008, as she signed up to create new spin-off books, which she plan to release in 2011.3 In 1991, she had made a plan for these books were to be remake into movies, which she started 10 years later,3 and finishing the movies for the next 11 years.3 Christensen became the most popular author of her popular book series.3 Places Jane Hoop Elementary Base, the homeplace build for the superheroes for shelter. Catwoman's Base, the homeplace build for Dr. Catwoman for shelter. Morphin the Power, the lost island/forest planet, Dacia has lived, there are three powers onto this planet. And Catland, Catwoman's homeplace, the island of cats. There are five places that appears into the book into the fantasy world. Timelines :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary timelines Film Adaptations :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary (film series) .]] Paramount Pictures brought out the film series, within four books were pushed, with all the books that they were released on within them released in June. They was earned that they were directed by director, James Calvin, as he has begins to director of all of the films in the film series.3 The same novel to write by writer, Rita Christensen as she did when written her novels is a cameo in the production.3 Screenplay as writer, Brian Clark and producer, Derek Todd and late with Drake Jones in third film.3 Starting casting, Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson, Bloom Dee and Barbara Dee as Danny Gorden, Rebecca Henry, Alec Gutzwiller, Cory Berning, Jaquille Short and Naudia Gorden, Miranda Richardson, Gorge Jones and Arthur Walters as Mayor Watson, Miss. Bella Watson and Goldenman, Barbara Timer, Barbara Dee and Stephen Johnson as Dr. Catwoman the Cat, Shego Dalma and Shadow the Monkeyman. Guess stars, Lisa Dee, Flex Alexander, Adam West, Dakota Fanning and Keira Knightley into the film, within child singer, Miley Cyrus will portray into the sixth.3 But with song writers first and second, written by late Kim Dawson and switches place with Dan Wilson while Dawson was retiring when writing for third, fourth, fifth and sixth film to go. This film series was going to be living with Paramount Pictures.3 Filming of the entire series begins in November 2000,3 with the release date for the film for the first four films; first on November 30, 2001, second on November 30, 2003, third on November 11, 2005, fourth on July 4, 2007 and fifth July 8,2009. One of the films to used for the sixth and final ''The Final Rush'' on July 6, 2011.3 Filming begins by January 2010.3 All of theses films earns a total of the biggest worldwide of $4 billion worldwide,3 of the year at all-time,3 the third-highest films series.3 Character's Death from the Final Book #Belle Lamar - Killed by SWAT Teammates using Black Buzzer 3 #Goldenman - Killed by Dr. Catwoman the Cat to be stabbed to death but nearly killed by Black Buzzers, Danny trying to make him undead, but it's too late 3 #Shego Dalma - Killed by Alice Kingston from The Black Buzzer 3 #Shadow the Monkeyman - Killed by Alec Gutzwiller. 3 #Catgirl - Killed by Rebecca Henry 3 #Catboy - Killed by SWAT Teammates 3 #Dr. Catwoman - Stabbed by electric stab in stomach with Black Buzzer by Danny.3 See also *List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members Editions Bloomsbury (United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, South Africa, etc.) *ISBN 0-7475-9105-9 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 0-7475-9106-7 Hardcover (adult edition) 3 *ISBN 0-7475-9107-5 Hardcover (special edition) 3 Scholastic (United States, etc.) *ISBN 0-545-01022-5 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 0-545-02937-6 Deluxe Hardcover; Raincoast (Canada, etc. - Same as Bloomsbury editions) 3 *ISBN 1551929767 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 1551929783 Hardcover (adult edition) 3 Superpowers *Danny Gorden's power - Stomp of Earth - Red Water *Rebecca Henry's power - Floating and Backward Wind Backfire - Pink Wind *Alec Gutzwiller's power - Smash Bulk - Blue Fire *Cory Berning's power - Invisible Shield - Yellow Lightning *Jaquille Short's powers - Karate Skills - Black Earth *Goldenman's powers - All *Dr. Catwoman's powers - Cat-got-you-tongue skills References #^ "Special stamps to mark Potter book release", Australian Broadcasting Corporation, 2007-22-05. Retrieved on 2007-06-06. #^ Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (2003-06-18). Potter's place in the literary canon. BBC. Retrieved on 2007-10-15. #^ David Glovin (2008). Rowling Warns of Potter Plagiarism in Trial Testimony. Bloomberg.com. Retrieved on 2008-04-27. #^ Rowling, JK. J.K.Rowling Official Site — Harry Potter and more: Acknowledgements. Retrieved on 2007-07-30. #^ "Publication Date for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", Joanne Rowling. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ McLaren, Elsa. "Harry Potter's final adventure to get record print run", The Times, 2007-03-15. Retrieved on 2007-03-27. #^ Watson, Julie and Kellner, Tomas. "J.K. Rowling And The Billion-Dollar Empire". Forbes.com, 26 February 2004. Accessed 19 March 2006. #^ a b Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (IMdB). #^ a b Harry Potter, the $15 billion man. Business Week. Accessed 7 November 2007. #^ Rowling, J.K.. Biography. JKRowling.com. Retrieved on 2006-05-21. #^ Lawless, John. Nigel Newton. BusinessWeek Online. Retrieved on 2006-09-09. #^ Harry Potter - Brought to you by Kidsreads.com. #^ Savill, Richard. Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved on 2006-09-09. #^ Rozhon, Tracie. "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic", The New York Times, 2007-04-21, p. C3. Retrieved on 2007-04-21. #^ "Books' Hero Wins Young Minds", New York Times, 12 July 1999. #^ "Potter author signs off in style", British Broadcasting Corporation, 2007-02-02. #^ ""Rowling to kill two in final book"", BBC News, 2006-06-27. Retrieved on 2007-07-25. #^ ""Harry Potter and Me"", 2001-12-28. Retrieved on 2007-09-12. #^ JKR On Richard & Judy – Transcript. #^ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Cover Art. Retrieved on 2007-04-02. #^ Transcript of JKR's live interview on Scholastic.com (2000-02-03). #^ JK Rowling hints at eighth Potter, BBC, 2007-12-30, . Retrieved on 11 January 2008 #^ A new chapter for Harry Potter and JK. The Telegraph (2007-05-12). Retrieved on 2007-06-15. #^ "Potter author 'penning two books'", BBC News, 2007-07-27. Retrieved on 2007-07-30. #^ "Stop your sobbing! More Potter to come", MSNBC, 2007-07-24. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ Rowling, Joanne, Why 'The Scottish Book'?, http://www.jkrowling.com, . Retrieved on 11 January 2008 #^ "Rowling Answers Fans' Final Questions", MSN Entertainment, 2007-07-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. #^ Harry Potter Prequel, LOTW, . Retrieved on 15 June 2008 #^ Alyssa Braithwaite (2007). What now for Harry Potter fans?. Daily Telegraph. Retrieved on 2007-07-21. #^ KMaul (2005). Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author. thebookstandard.com. Retrieved on 2007-07-19. #^ Harry Potter in Ancient Greek. Accessed 25 November 2006. #^ Greek Harry Accessed 25 November 2006. #^ Steven Goldstein (2004). Translating Harry—Part I: The Language of Magic. GlobalByDesign. Retrieved on 2007-05-09. #^ EMRAH GÜLER (2005). Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish. Retrieved on 2007-05-09. #^ "OOTP is best seller in France—in English!", BBC, July 1, 2003. #^ "J. K. Rowling" by Leslie Ellen Jones, NoveList/EBSCO Publishing, 2003, retrieved 9 September 2005 #^ a b ""Wild About Harry"", New York Times, 23 July 2000. #^ 'There would be so much to tell her…'. Retrieved on 2007-04-04. #^ J. K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall. The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved on 2007-10-21. #^ "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay", BBC News, BBC, 2007-10-21. Retrieved on 2007-10-21. #^ "Mzimba, Lizo, moderator. Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling", Quick Quotes Quill, February, 2003. #^ "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on Scholastic.com", Scholastic.com, 16 October 2000. #^ 2000: Accio Quote!, the largest archive of J.K. Rowling interviews on the web. #^ New Study Finds That the Harry Potter Series Has a Positive Impact on Kids' Reading and Their School Work. Scholastic. 25 July 2006. Accessed 10 February 2007. #^ Mehegan, David. In end, Potter magic extends only so far. The Boston Globe. 9 July 2007. Accessed April 16, 2008. #^ Stephen, McGinty (2003-06-18), “The legacy of Harry: The JK Rowling Story—Part III”, The Scotsman, . Retrieved on 29 May 2007 #^ Chancellor praises Potter books. BBC News (14 July 2005). Retrieved on 2007-06-25. #^ "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts", Times Online, 18 July 2005. #^ "Potter book smashes sales records", BBC, 18 July 2005. #^ Loftus, Meghan. "Wizard Rock", The Post-Standard, 2007-07-20. Retrieved on 2007-10-21. #^ Why 'Harry Potter' did a Harry Houdini. CNN (21 July 2000). #^ Meg McCaffrey (2003). 'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary. Retrieved on 2007-05-01. #^ The World of Harry Potter. Retrieved on 2007-07-14. #^ Arthur, Levine. Awards. Arthur A. Levine Books. Retrieved on 2006-05-21. #^ Watson, Julie (2004-02-26), J.K. Rowling And The Billion-Dollar Empire, Forbes, . Retrieved on 3 December 2007 #^ All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses. BoxOfficeMojo.com (27 April 2008). #^ The World's Billionaires:#891 Joanne (JK) Rowling. Forbes.com. March 8, 2007. #^ "J.K. Rowling Richer than the Queen", BBC, 27 April 2003. #^ "Harry Potter Brand Wizard", Business Week, 21 July 2005. #^ New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record. RTÉ.ie Entertainment (2007-04-13). Retrieved on 2007-04-23. #^ Routher, Ray. "Latest Rowling release? It will be Harry", Maine Today, 2005-07-14. Retrieved on 2007-01-15. #^ "Libraries Must Follow Rules of Secrecy to Get New 'Potter' Book", Fox News, 2007-04-05. Retrieved on 2007-04-05. #^ Savage, Mark. "Potter embargo 'could be broken'", BBC, 2007-07-12. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ a b c Fierman, Daniel. "Wild About Harry", Entertainment Weekly, 2005-08-31. Retrieved on 2007-03-04. "When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years." #^ "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy", CNN, 2005-07-15. Retrieved on 2007-01-15. #^ "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record", BBC Newsround, 2005-07-20. Retrieved on 2007-01-19. #^ "Record print run for final Potter", BBC, 2007-03-15. Retrieved on 2007-05-22. #^ Turner, Sarah. "Final Potter book expected to shatter records", The News Tribune, 2007-05-18. Retrieved on 2007-05-22. #^ Projo.com: Business: Sells Like A Charm. Retrieved on 2007-11-25. #^ JK Rowling (1998). Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Bloomsbury, 253. #^ Bloom, Harold. Dumbing down American readers. Boston.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-20. #^ "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult", New York Times, 7 July 2003. #^ "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me", The Observer, 25 June 2000. #^ "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'", The Guardian, 11 July 2003. #^ The Times, 29 July 2007, article title:'A Farewll To Charms' #^ Salon Columnist. #^ "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile", Salon.com, 8 July 2003. #^ Fox, Killian (2006-31-12). JK Rowling:The mistress of all she surveys. Guardian Unlimited. Retrieved on 2007-02-10. #^ Scott Card, "Uncle Orson and the Deathly Hallows,". #^ Tina Jordan, "Enchanted,"|http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20047649,00.html #^ It smacks of the dark arts. Telegraph.co.uk (27 May 2005). Retrieved on 31 May 2007. #^ Amanda Cockrell, “Harry Potter and the Secret Password: Finding Our Way in the Magical Genre,” in: Lana A. Whited (ed.), The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon (Columbia, MI: University of Missouri Press, 2002), p. 18. #^ Cockrell, in Ibid. #^ Lana A. Whithead, “Introduction: Harry Potter. From Craze to Classic?” in: Whited, The Ivory Tower, pg. 11. #^ John Granger, Looking for God in Harry Potter (Carol Stream, IL: SaltRiver, 2004), p. 50. Granger also states (page 53) that he is writing The English Major's Guide to Harry Potter. #^ Person of the Year 2007 Runners-Up: J.K. Rowling. Time Magazine. 23 December 2007. Accessed 23 December 2007. #^ Charles, Ron. Harry Potter and the Death of Reading. The Washington Post. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Sawyer, Jenny. Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle. The Christian Science Monitor. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Suellentrop, Chris. Harry Potter: Fraud. Slate Magazine. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Hitchens, Christopher. The Boy Who Lived. The New York Times. Retrieved on 2008-04-01. #^ SCHOLASTIC, INC., J.K. ROWLING, and TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY, L.P., Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- NANCY STOUFFER: UNITED STATES DISTRICT COURT FOR THE SOUTHERN DISTRICT OF NEW YORK (2002). Retrieved on 2007-06-12. #^ Kieren McCarthy (2000). Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas. The Register. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China", BBC, 2002-07-04. Retrieved on 2007-03-11. #^ Ted Olsen. Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter. Retrieved on 2007-07-06. #^ Steve Bonta (2002). Tolkien's Timeless Tale. The New American. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ Liddle,RodHogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys The Times, July 21, 2007 #^ J.K. Rowling outs Dumbledore! (HTML). Entertainment Weekly, October 2007. Retrieved on 2007-12-18. #^ Charles, Ron (2007-07-15). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". The Washington Post. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Sawyer, Jenny (2007-07-25). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". The Christian Science Monitor. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Suellentrop, Chris (2002-11-08). "Harry Potter: Fraud". Slate Magazine. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Hitchens, Christopher (2007-08-12). "The Boy Who Lived". The New York Times. Retrieved on 2008-04-01. #^ "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ (2002-09-17). Retrieved on 2007-06-12. #^ McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China", BBC (2002-07-04). Retrieved on 11 March 2007. #^ Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". Cesnur.org. Retrieved on 2007-07-06. #^ Bonta, Steve (2002-01-28). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". The New American 18 (2). #^ Liddle, Rod (2007-07-21). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". The Times. Retrieved on 2008-08-17. #^ "WiGBPd About Harry", The Australian Financial Review (2000-07-19). Retrieved on 26 May 2007. #^ "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone", Guardian Unlimited (2001-11-16). Retrieved on 26 May 2007. #^ Linder, Bran (2000-03-28). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter", IGN. Retrieved on 8 July 2007. #^ "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone"", Warner Brothers (2000-08-21). Retrieved on 26 May 2007. #^ Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved on 2007-05-30. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Retrieved on 2008-08-18. #^ "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN (2003-08-11). Retrieved on 2007-07-29. #^ Daly, Steve (2007-04-06). "'Phoenix' Rising", Entertainment Weekly, p. 28. Retrieved on 1 April 2007. #^ Spelling, Ian (2007-05-03). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI", Sci Fi Wire. Retrieved on 3 May 2007. #^ "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch (2008-08-14). Retrieved on 2008-08-17. Books Christensen, Rita (1991). The First. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747532699. Christensen, Rita (1993). Goldenman's Revenge. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492. Christensen, Rita (1997). The Magic Ball. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747542155. Christensen, Rita (2001). Morphin the Power. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X. Christensen, Rita (2003). Turbo of Catland. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006. Christensen, Rita (2005). The Final Rush. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088. External links *Rita Christensen's personal website *Official Jane Hoop Elementary movies website (Paramount Pictures) *''Jane Hoop Elementary'' on Bloomsbury.com (International publisher) *''Jane Hoop Elementary'' on Scholastic.com (US publisher) *''Jane Hoop Elementary'' on Raincoast.com (Canadian publisher)